Total Drama: The Next Generation
Characters *'Cody': After finally realizing he would never get Gwen, he decided to give Sierra a chance. So he went on a date with her and proposed two years later. He is now a popular DJ and singer with The Drama Brothers whenever they go on tour. *'Tyler':After the show Tyler got married to Lindsay, they now have two kids, Bradley and Victoria. He works at a popular sporting goods store and got a few commercials for Nike and Gatorade. *'Justin': Became the world's top male super model. He still has never married but has a girlfriend from his modeling agencey, a gorgeous model named Janice. *'Noah': After the show Noah went to college and now works at NASA as one of the satellite technicians. He had a brief fling with Courtney but then broke up with her and married Katie. *'Janice': She's a model like Justin and they've been going out for nearly 3 years. She is secretly pregnant with Justin's child, Dang. *'Courtney': After the show she went to Law school (of course) and continued to hold a grudge on Gwen and Duncan for a while but EVENTUALLY got over it. She had a brief fling with Noah but broke up she is now dating Trent. *'Gwen': She won TDWT and went to college to major in art/history. She also continued traveling. Now she is a horror movie director in hollywood and she is married to Duncan. They have one child and one on the way. *'Bridgette:' After the show she continued to surf and care for animals. Her and Geoff are now married and have one child named Claire. Bridgette is now a professional surfer and works part time at the animal shelter. She now lives in Hawaii with Geoff and Claire. *'Beth:' She got a makeover from her BFF Lindsay and is now a High School Chemistry Teacher. She is engaged to Brady. *'Leshawna:' Married Harold, and has a little girl named Shantel. Has her own popular talk show, is a judge on So You Think You Can Dance. ( ironic isn't it ) *'Lindsay:' Lindsay became a model for Victoria's Secret and Cover Girl. She married Tyler and they have two kids, Bradley and Victoria. *'Heather:' After TDWT Heather went on to become a television producer and a famous actress on the soap opera network. She got married to Alejandro and they have a little girl named Alicia. *'Izzy:' After escaping from the RCMP she became an agent of the FBI. She is one of the highest ranking agents and is married to Owen. They already have two children, named Ian and Judith *'Sierra:' After tdwt she became a famous celebrity blogger and gossip reporter for celebrity manhunt. She finally went on a date with Cody and they got married. *'Eva:' After the show she took some anger management classes, and she then became the number one female athelete across the globe. *'Katie': After the show Katie became a fashion designer after her and Sadie FINALLY stopped wearing the same thing. The two still remain close friends though. Katie is now married to Noah. *'Sadie:' Ten years after total drama Sadie still remains close friends with Katie, though as they grew a bit older they finally stopped wearing the same clothes. She now works a beautician and a plus size model. She also lost a bit of weight after the show. Series Overview Episodes List of Total Drama: The Next Generation episodes Category:Fan-Fictions